Star Crossed Lovers
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Que tal si después de terminar con su relación secreta, la misma fuerza del destino que jugara con ellos, siendo en un principio enemigos y haciéndoles con el pasar del tiempo enamorarse, les otorgara también una oportunidad de regresar. Una historia basada en "Normal Again" (Episodio 17 - Season 6)


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Buffy, The Vampire Slayer no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions, yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro que se me ocurren. En especial sobre Buffy y Spike.**

 _ **La siguiente historia (mi pequeño homenaje a los veinte años de esta maravillosa serie) con soundtrack incluído jajaja (ya entenderán más abajo) está basada en la conversación sostenida entre la pareja de rubios casi al inicio del episodio "Normal Again" pero con un final un poco diferente, como me imagino que pudiese haber ocurrido de no interrumpirla los Scoobies, y principalmente si Buffy hubiese escuchado a su corazón y decidido darle otra oportunidad a Spike antes de que acontecieran muchos problemas.**_

 _ **Como siempre, agradezco a todos quienes se tomen un tiempito para leer esta historia, donde quiera que se encuentren, y de manera especial a Lintanya, Sheryl Clyne y Luzbe6 por haberme dejado reviews en mis anteriores fics. Muchísimas gracias de verdad, sus opiniones y apoyo son importantes para mí. Un abrazo.**_

 _ **Belén**_

 ** _STAR CROSSED LOVERS_**

Habían ocurrido cosas extrañas en las últimas semanas. Bueno, cosas que debían haber sido casi normales pero que se habían terminado tornando en más extrañas de lo habitual o esperado, y que le daban a la Cazavampiros material de que pensar.

Una de ellas era el fortalecimiento de ese club de nerds frikies que ahora se creían supervillanos y se le estaban volviendo un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Otra la aparición repentina de Riley, su ex, justo cuando comenzaba a considerar a profundidad que tal vez formalizar su secreta relación con Spike no sería tan mala idea. Algo que le había conducido a la vez a enterarse de que el rubio vampiro seguía en delincuenciales pasos a sus espaldas y a darse cuenta por ende de que nunca terminaría de cambiar del todo, por lo cual era ilógico engañarse. Un hecho que le había llevado a tomar la resolución definitiva de alejarse aún a sabiendas de que lo echaría de menos…. Siguiendo la línea de aquello, luego tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto para evitarlo, como patrullar en otros cementerios o llegar incluso a solicitar que la cambiaran por un mes al turno diurno en el trabajo para no tener que soportar que apareciera a buscarla en el local por las noches, como acostumbraba. Mientras que por parte de él, le tocó soportar sus merodeadas nocturnas alrededor de la casa en intento de hablarle, las tres madrugadas seguidas que esperara junto al árbol frente a su ventana para ver si se asomaba (puesto que prefería no ingresar al no sentirse bien recibido por el resto de los Scoobies, y encima debido a que ella se ocupara de blindar con una guirnalda de ajos los bordes de su ventana en precaución de su acostumbrado accionar, previniendo por si se atrevía a colarse en el cuarto como ya hiciera en otras ocasiones); un conjunto de acontecimientos que en secreto la torturaron al punto de casi hacerle sucumbir en algún momento a sus resoluciones de no dar marcha atrás echando a perder todos sus esfuerzos, más por suerte se supo controlar a tiempo. Después vendría el intento de él de causarle celos en la boda de Xander y Anya, intención que al final sí tuviera los resultados esperados, sólo que le habían aflorado con mayor fuerza con el pasar de las horas y los días…

Claro que eso era algo de lo que nadie nunca se iba a enterar…

Y por otra parte, adicional a todo eso, se dio el fracaso de aquella dicha y tan planeada unión. La posterior desaparición del fugitivo novio, y por último su repentino regreso esa misma tarde en que ella tenía libre, para exponer en su presencia y la de Willow todo un discurso sobre arrepentimiento e inseguridades; motivo que la había llevado a meditar respecto a su propia complicada situación amorosa y pareciendo incrementarle el vacío que sentía en el corazón desde que dejara a Spike… Devolviéndole así en sus cavilaciones al mayor de sus problemas…

Para sentirse mejor se recordó que al menos se había librado la noche anterior de que la picara con el aguijón un horrendo monstruo pegajoso con el cual le tocara enfrentarse, y aunque la había dejado apaleada antes de que pudiera acabar con él, una vez más había demostrado ser más fuerte.

" _No todo está perdido, al menos cada día mejoras"_ se dijo para reconfortarse a sí misma, orgullosa de su desempeño.

Más fue quizás por la suma total de lo antes citado que sus pasos la condujeron medio inconscientemente al llegar la noche, a patrullar cerca de la cripta del antiguo Big Bad, en sus escondidas ansias de conversar con él y de ponerlo al tanto de sus líos para que le diera su opinión o la aconsejara… y también porque le hacía mucha falta…

Razón por la cual se puso tan nerviosa al encontrarlo, aunque como siempre supo disimularlo bien.

 _-¿Me buscabas?_ \- Quiso saber él, sorprendido de su presencia cuando ella ya parecía haberle dejado las cosas bien claras.

 _-No, en realidad no-_ mintió Buffy prefiriendo simular que seguía su camino para no mirarlo de frente y así ignorar que le causaba gracia y algo de ternura saber que venía haciendo las compras del supermercado como si se tratase de un hombre normal.

 _-Bueno, en ese caso, nos vemos_ \- respondió él aplicando la misma estrategia. No obstante, pocos segundos después en los que ya comenzaba a afectarle a ella su indiferencia, agregó _–…Y ¿lloraste?-_

 _-¿Qué?-_ Buffy tuvo que detenerse en seco sin poder creer el nivel de su egocentrismo, pensando que se refería a su ruptura sentimental.

- _Me refiero a la boda. Ya sabes, el juramento de amor eterno, la lluvia de arroz y ese montón de cosas cursis…-_ Spike explicó

- _Entonces no lo sabes_ \- contestó ella un tanto aliviada de no tener que empezar a discutir, decidiendo regresar a ponerlo al tanto de lo ocurrido mientras se alegraba también en una recóndita parte de su corazón por hallar una excusa válida con la cual volver a hablarle – _Todo se canceló. Al final no hubo boda porque Xander se arrepintió en el último momento-_ le contó, tomando asiento en la base de una escultura próxima a la banca donde él se encontraba ya sentado.

 _-Ya sospechaba yo que ese gilipollas no tenía las suficientes agallas para tomarse en serio un compromiso tan importante_ \- criticó él moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación mientras terminaba de fumarse un cigarrillo – _Y me imagino que las familias al final lo destrozaron todo-_ supuso luego con una media sonrisa de burla que consiguió al final a ella contagiarle otra, por recordarle los caóticos sucesos ocurridos.

 _-No te equivocas, fue terrible_ \- admitió, rememorando además con cierta vergüenza el conjunto de actos que había tenido que improvisar para entretener a los invitados antes de que se enzarzaran en la pelea.

- _Como no estuve_ \- observó Spike con la vista unos segundos perdida en el vacío, quizá en añoranza de sus épocas vandálicas. Luego botó la colilla de cigarro al piso y la aplastó con su bota – _Sí, cosas como esas acontecen Pet_ …- añadió con un suspiro y al proferirlo la miró entonces con seriedad –… _Porque hay quienes no valoran a las personas que tienen a su lado_ -

Entendiendo de inmediato la indirecta, Buffy tuvo que agachar la vista pero no respondió nada al respecto… aunque sí en lugar de ello aprovechó para recordarle otra cosa

- _Y… ¿qué tal tu cita?-_ le consultó sin dar mayores rodeos, regocijándose de su repentino asombro al advertir la pequeña muestra de celos. La cual por cierto él no desaprovechó tampoco para fastidiarle.

 _-¡Oh sí, fue perfecta!, muy intensa-_ declaró con malicia, algo que a ella le llegó.

- _Qué bien, me alegro por ti… Espero que tengas suerte con eso_ \- expresó por lo tanto sin poder dejar de sentirse decepcionada, al tiempo que decidía ponerse de pie considerando que la conversación ya había sido suficiente

 _-¿Te vas?-_ preguntó él entonces con clara desilusión.

 _-Sí, continuaré con mi patrulla porque es mi deber_ \- contestó Buffy con suma seriedad empezando a alejarse, hasta que lo escuchó añadir algo más

 _-No pasó nada_ , _no progresó_ \- le aclaró y ante aquello ella tuvo que detenerse para voltear a verlo _-Y apuesto a que tienes claro de por qué no…-_ Spike continuó medio atribulado _-La verdad no entiendo lo qué me has hecho, sólo sé que a veces me desconozco a mí mismo…Te extraño-_ le terminó así de confesar, dejándola sin palabras… Repentinamente pareciéndole tan dulce y afectado que le incentivó a su vez a hablarle también unos instantes con sinceridad.

 _-Yo también te extraño…-_

Y al reconocerlo le vio levantar la cara impresionado, cambiando enseguida su mirada de melancolía por una casi atónita, con probabilidad sin poder creerlo.

 _-…Pero sé que estar así, distanciados, es lo mejor para ambos. Es como debe ser y como debió ser siempre-_ ella se apresuró a añadir optando luego por continuar con la retirada, aun consciente de que él sin darse por vencido la seguiría.

 _-Un momento, ¿dijiste "ambos"? ¡Demonios, Cazadora, habla solo por ti!-_

Le escuchó reclamarle a sus espaldas y no se asombró que unos pasos más allá la interceptara colocándosele delante.

 _-Te recuerdo que no eres la única involucrada en esta relación, Buffy-_ le hizo ver, señalándola.

 _-Spike no empieces_ \- ella le pidió todavía sin ánimo de discutir, aunque una de las mayores características de William, El Sangriento era ser persistente y lo sabía bien.

 _-¡No, no desistiré hasta que tú y yo hablemos!... Podemos hacerlo en mi cripta o ir a comer algo si quieres, pero es hora de que afrontemos lo que sentimos. Yo te quiero y tú me quieres-_ él puntualizó

Al final le había repetido la pequeña frase cierta que le dijera una noche hacia dos semanas ya, cuando al volver a la casa después del trabajo y de patrullar lo encontrara esperándola en el jardín. La noche siguiente a aquella en que por primera vez hicieran el amor en lugar de tener solo sexo y también la noche antes de que se presentara de nuevo Riley. Un momento en el que ella terminara de sucumbir del todo a sus encantos permitiéndole que fuera a partir de allí tierno en su proceder cual novio enamorado cuando quisiera, como él tanto había intentado durante los meses que llevaban juntos.

- _Olvídalo Spike, no voy a caer de nuevo en esa trampa_ \- le dejó en claro renuente, teniendo presente que sentía algo fuerte por él pero que era opacado por la desconfianza que le infundía con sus actos ocultos.

- _Aunque sea déjame explicarte la verdad sobre lo de la última vez-_ insistió Spike entonces todavía impidiéndole avanzar, con visible desesperación.

 _-¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿El motivo de tu contrabando?_ \- le sacó en cara ella

 _-¡No era en realidad mi asunto!-_ vociferó él ya enojado – _Se trataba de un negocio de mi amigo Clem. Yo solo estaba ayudándole a mantener protegidos algunos de esos malditos huevos en la tranquilidad de mi cripta porque no cuenta con suficiente espacio en su morada…-_ explicó

 _-¡Un momento! ¿Eso quiere decir que hay más?-_ preguntó Buffy enseguida, asustada

 _-Sí, pero ese no es el punto-_ continuó él en tanto ella se topaba la frente con incredulidad _–No hay mucho de qué preocuparse Pet. No deben de haber llegado muy lejos, ya que Clem se los compró al por mayor al famoso "Doctor", un popular comerciante del mercado negro, para luego revenderlos a un precio favorable para él a unos ricachones de su especie, dueños de un restaurant gourmet donde una de las especialidades es servir omelettes de esa raza de demonios y otros platillos de tipos exóticos-_ esclareció tranquilizándola un poco – _Y en cuanto al resto de lo que ocurrió, ni hace falta decir que ustedes tuvieron la culpa_ – precisó y ella entendió que se refería a su colaboración con Riley - _Faltaban días para que terminaran de incubar esos huevos, pero esos demonios no soportan el ruido. Apuesto que eso tu aburrido e insulso soldado de cartón, que por cierto casi muere de coraje por enterarse que te había perdido ante mí, no se tomó siquiera la molestia de explicártelo al ponerte en mi contra –_ le reclamó al final con resentimiento _–¡Ustedes despertaron a ese montón de monstruos antes de tiempo poniendo en peligro a todo Sunnyhell!-_

Impresionada y procesando todo lo que se acababa de enterar, Buffy tuvo que bajar la cabeza sintiendo una culpabilidad que le atravesaba el alma. Era cierto lo que Spike le dijera, la había mirado a los ojos durante todo el tiempo en que se lo contara, demostrándole sinceridad. Ella ya conocía cuando mentía porque a esas alturas lo tenía bien estudiado. Cierto era también que se había dejado llevar sin más según lo que Riley le compartiera y en lo que viera después por sí misma sin detenerse a pensar un segundo en conocer lo que el vampiro tendría por argumentar. Pero las cosas estaban hechas y ya no se podía cambiar nada… a no ser tal vez ayudarle a limpiar y arreglar la cripta en lo que más se pudiera, pues la parte inferior había quedado destrozada casi en totalidad.

 _-Y bien, ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?_ \- inquirió él cruzándose de brazos, esperando su respuesta con interés. Buffy entendía que quería mortificarla y lo estaba consiguiendo.

- _Creo que de nada serviría en estos momentos decirte que lo siento… ¿verdad?-_ expresó en voz baja, sintiéndose en un grave aprieto. Más para su suerte unos rumores de conversación se escucharon de repente en las cercanías, interrumpiendo la escena… y al reconocer las inconfundibles voces, tuvo que suplicarle enseguida para que se escondieran.

 _-¡Oh no, Spike… vámonos de aquí, por favor!_ -

 _-¡Perfecto, tus amigos!_ \- exclamó él al darse cuenta de quienes eran, también – _Creo que ha llegado la hora de quitarnos las máscaras Love y contarles de una vez sobre lo nuestro-_ determinó decidido

 _-¡Ah no, no lo harás!-_ Buffy le amenazó a su vez deteniéndolo con fuerza del brazo en cuanto ya quería pasar frente a ella en dirección a su equipo, y sin perder tiempo se dio a la tarea de arrastrarlo como pudo hacia las sombras brindadas por los árboles _-¡Ven acá!-_

 _-Quizá no está aquí, puede que haya ido a patrullar a otro cementerio-_ comentó la chica pelirroja

 _-Creí que este era su favorito… es decir el que frecuenta más_ \- opinó otra joven de cabello castaño, teniendo que corregirse a mitad de frase al notar que su novia y su amigo le dirigían una peculiar mirada como si estuviese diciendo una tontería.

 _-Sí, sí, podría decirse que Buffy a estas alturas conoce tan bien estos lugares que ya debe haber elegido alguno de los camposantos como su favorito-_ al final el único muchacho del grupo, alto y pelinegro, contestó aceptando la acotación.

Arrimados mientras tanto a la parte lateral de un alto mausoleo cobijado por un frondoso árbol, desde donde si se asomaban con cuidado podían verlos sin ser ellos vistos, Buffy reteniéndolo aprisionado a Spike contra la pared y su cuerpo, tapándole la boca para que no hiciera ruido, y éste fingiendo que trataba de liberarse para molestarla; pusieron atención a los interlocutores.

 _-Willow, Xander… ¡Tara!-_ Buffy exclamó entre susurros con asombro al descubrir que la simpática brujita se encontraba también allí junto a sus dos mejores amigos, alegrándose con la posibilidad de que quizá las cosas entre ella y Willow se hubiesen arreglado. Ya se encargaría de enterarse luego en la casa, más en esos momentos solo quería que siguieran de largo y no los descubrieran.

 _-¡Oigan miren! ¿Quién deja una bolsa con compras botada en pleno cementerio?-_ expresó Xander de pronto acercándose a curiosear

 _-Creo que tengo una idea_ \- dijo Willow con una sonrisa divertida

El vampiro rubio mientras tanto, se removió esta vez sí con inquietud del agarre de Buffy pero ella ejerciendo su fuerza de Cazadora le obligó a permanecer en el sitio que estaba.

– _Licor, cigarrillos, snacks, dulces, gel para el cabello, una revista porno y una película del mismo estilo. ¡Spike!-_ exclamó Xander al fisgonear dentro de las compras – _Cómo no, era de suponerse_ -

Buffy le dio un pequeño empujón al aludido por enterarse de aquello y entonces él le retiró despacio la mano de su boca, la cual nunca le había constituido en realidad una mordaza sino solo un estímulo de sensualidad, disfrutando de tenerla de nuevo tan cerca.

 _-Qué querías que hiciera, necesitaba con qué distraerme al no tenerte conmigo-_ le confesó en voz baja de forma traviesa.

- _Es mejor que no toques nada Xander, Spike debe haberla olvidado y puede regresar en cualquier momento. A lo mejor se encontró con Buffy y decidió ayudarla a patrullar-_ opinó Willow mirando a los alrededores con precaución ante cualquier inusual evento.

 _-Sí claro, como si ese par se llevara tan bien para trabajar juntos-_ desacreditó con sarcasmo Xander – _Mi amiga es inteligente y sabe que ese sujeto todavía está esperando el momento adecuado para ganar sus favores-_

 _-Xander ¿tú crees?-_ objetó Willow no muy convencida – _Pensaba que Spike ya había superado hace tiempo su obsesión con Buffy-_

 _-Pues yo opino que hacen bonita pareja-_ comentó Tara por fin, ganándose la mirada extrañada de ambos _-…Ehm, es decir si se atrevieran a andar juntos, lo serían…-_ corrigió

Contento por el apoyo y de saber que tenían a alguien de su parte, Spike comenzó a apegarse del todo al cuerpo de Buffy y a acariciarle la cintura en tanto acercaba su cara a la suya, que ella se cuidó de desviar a su vez para evitar que la besara. Conformándose así él por lo pronto, extasiado en deleitarse de percibir de nuevo el aroma a su perfume, a su esencia de mujer y a Cazadora, como siempre le decía.

Y al sentir que le rozaba con la nariz su cuello, Buffy se estremeció cerrando los ojos.

 _-Pero Tara qué dices, Spike y Buffy no combinan ni en sueños-_ refutó tajante Xander – _Ella es una chica hermosa, fuerte, además la mejor Cazadora de la historia. Jamás se metería con un tipo así-_

Desde el escondite Buffy se sintió un poco mal con aquellas palabras, pero continuó permitiendo que Spike la abrazara porque prefería que se entretuviera mientras ella intentaba escuchar el resto de lo que sus amigos tenían que decir.

 _-En mi opinión personal no creo que Spike quiera hacerle daño_ \- defendió Tara para asombro de todos – _Se nota que de verdad la quiere, o es que acaso no se acuerdan lo mal que la pasó después de que Buffy… muriera. Ok, esta parte no importa cuántas veces se la mencione, nunca dejará de sonar extraña…-_

- _Tara insisto, ¡De qué hablas!, todos sufrimos por la muerte de Buffy-_ no tardó en corregir Xander comenzando a notársele el mal humor en la voz

- _Chicos es en serio, Spike ha cambiado-_ continuó Tara _–No olviden que colaboró con nosotros durante el verano y además ustedes mismo vieron cómo se esmeró por cuidar a Dawnie, como si se tratase de su propia hermana después de la promesa que le hiciera a Buffy… Es cierto que a todos nos afectó lo de su muerte, pero me atrevo a decir que en especial a él y a Dawn. Ella sufría lo impensable porque se trataba de su hermana, pero él… lo hacía por amor-_

Como una manera de corroborar todo aquello, que al escucharlo por fin de boca de su grupo a Buffy la había dejado estupefacta, Spike profundizó su abrazo alrededor de ella, apoyando su frente contra la suya y cerrando los ojos para soportar el montón de recuerdos dolorosos que le invadían. Buffy le acarició el antebrazo en agradecimiento mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se destensara refugiado en su fortaleza, inmensamente conmovida por su demostración de lealtad y a la vez sobrecogida de enterarse del inmenso amor que le profesaba, que hasta entonces no había tomado muy en serio.

 _-Tara, sabemos que tienes un corazón de Madre Teresa único, pero te aseguro que si hubieses visto antes el lado más oscuro de Spike, con el que Willow y yo alguna vez para mala suerte nos tocó lidiar, no dirías lo mismo-_ rechazó Xander ya totalmente enfadado _–El sujeto asesinó a media Europa cuando pudo y encima se hacía llamar "El Cazador de Cazadoras" porque tenía delirio por perseguirlas y matarlas. Ya tenía dos a su haber y Buffy pudo haber sido la tercera, de no haberle capturado la Iniciativa, implantándole ese famoso chip que le imposibilita de seguir dañando gente… Sin embargo, estoy convencido que de quitárselo su personalidad maligna volvería con bríos y por qué no, enfocándose quizá de lleno en su antiguo objetivo a eliminar-_

 _-Bueno, pero estamos hablando en un hipotético caso, es decir muy improbable de que pueda suceder-_ recordó Willow al ver que se estaban caldeando los ánimos y de que Tara como pocas veces tenía ganas de responder

- _Tienes razón. Tú y yo Will conocemos a nuestra amiga desde hace muchos años y sabemos perfectamente que no lo haría. No se arriesgaría a involucrarse con otro ser "sin alma" después de que sufrió tanto con Ángel, que al perderla se transformó en el tal Angelus-_ se preocupó de recordar Alexander

- _Concuerdo en eso-_ acotó Willow _–Los vampiros según lo testificado, al ser entes sin alma no pueden demostrar verdaderos sentimientos y transformados en sus demonios apenas pueden diferenciar entre el bien y el mal, por lo que en un momento de descontrol actúan como animales salvajes según sus instintos y sin pensar, pudiendo resultar fatal para quien sea que se encuentre cerca-_ observó no sin preocupación _-…Pero en fin… que bueno que no sea el caso de Buffy-_ añadió conciliadora para dar por zanjado el asunto _–Y al parecer ella no está aquí y tampoco le agradaría esta plática, así que ¿qué tal si continuamos?-_ propuso por último _-Terminemos de patrullar por aquí y vamos a esperarla en casa-_

– _Sí, es mejor_ \- apoyó Tara de no muy buen genio luego de soportar la descarga de lo que consideraba repentinos celos por parte de Xander hacia Buffy y se encaminó enseguida al lado de Willow.

 _-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo_ \- manifestó Xander a su vez, firme en su opinión sin dejarse amilanar por la breve mirada resentida de la joven hechicera y con ganas de seguir debatiendo si se daba el caso, pero antes de seguirlas y a espaldas de las dos, se apresuró a tomar unas mentas y la película triple X de entre las compras, guardándoselas enseguida en el bolsillo interno de su chamarra denim, considerando que el vampiro luego de tener la irresponsabilidad de dejar abandonada la bolsa en pleno cementerio, no tenía opción a reclamo.

Poco después el grupo se alejó del lugar del lugar sin tener idea de que los protagonistas de la controversia habían escuchado todo a pocos metros de allí.

 _-¿Estás bien nena?-_ le preguntó Spike entonces, soltándola un poco al volver a sentirla trémula, ante lo que ella dio un paso hacia atrás con la mirada cabizbaja para terminar de liberarse del suave encierro de sus varoniles manos sobre su cintura al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

 _-¡Vamos no me digas que le vas a hacer caso a lo que digan ese montón de idiotas! ¡Bollocks!-_ exclamó Spike con rabia a la noche, cuando percibía que éstos ya se habían ido - _Allí la única un poco rescatable es "Glinda, la bruja buena del sur", la noviecita de la bruja roja. El resto son egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismos aun cuando tú te sacrificas por ellos. Por citar el más mínimo ejemplo, te trajeron de vuelta sin importarles siquiera que retornaras bien o mal-_ argumentó en sincera opinión y luego guardó unos segundos silencio antes de continuar _–…Aunque yo deba reconocer que por una parte les estaré eternamente agradecido por ello al igual que a la divina fortuna que permitió que todo se diera bien, no puedo por otra dejar de recriminarles en mi interior que fue una imprudencia y un acto demasiado arriesgado realizar aquel hechizo contigo, que de conocerlo primero por supuesto que me hubiera opuesto a que lo llevaran a cabo…-_ confesó con un visible dolor dentro de los ojos.

- _Spike por favor, basta_ \- pidió Buffy en voz baja sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo para que no notara los suyos también llorosos, bastante afectada por toda la conversación recién oída que le llevara a meditar a fondo sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, yéndose en contra de todo lo que aprendiera en su entrenamiento contra las fuerzas del mal y aparte en las lecciones que encontrara en el camino. Él no obstante, a pesar de su precaución, no tardó en percatarse de su apesadumbrado estado de ánimo, pues con su poder de psicoanálisis adquirido a través de las décadas, parecía conocerla a la perfección.

 _-¡Oh no, bloody hell!-_ maldijo de nuevo para enseguida tratar de acercarse buscando calmarla _-Tranquila cariño, si lo contamos, todo va a salir bien. Las cosas no son como ellos suponen. Sé que jamás seré el novio perfecto para ti, que tengo un historial del que en definitiva no podré librarme nunca y que para colmo alguna vez hice todo lo posible para eliminarte, por lo que sé bien que del todo no me podrás perdonar…pero te quiero… te quiero ahora de verdad, y necesito que me des una oportunidad para tratar de enmendar en algo las cosas… Puedo intentarlo, puedo hacer que te sientas bien, ya lo he comprobado, y puedo ayudarte a lo largo de tu vida, no sólo en el cargo que llevas a cuestas y que no pediste ejercer, sino también en lo personal… Puede que yo sea un demonio, es cierto, que carezca de alma como recalcan los de tu grupo, pero al menos no soy cobarde como los cretinos con los que te metiste antes, que te lastimaron o huyeron de tu lado al ponerse las cosas difíciles. No Buffy, yo te doy mi palabra de caballero inglés de que pase lo que pase no te abandonaré y permaneceré a tu lado, cuidándote y protegiéndote siempre…-_ expresó acariciándole el rostro de forma muy dulce y luego con mayor entusiasmo añadió algo adicional que se le ocurrió en el instante - _¡Y es más, comenzaré a demostrártelo con más ahínco desde ya!, así no me ames todavía del todo… sin embargo respetaré tu espacio y te esperaré mientras aprendes a corresponderme, porque sé que me quieres también y eso para mí es una luz de esperanza-_

Impactada como siempre ante su natural elocuencia ella prefirió no contestar, no tardando en apartarse abrazándose a sí misma por sentirse realmente confundida. Él empero permaneció allí estoico aun intuyendo un posible rechazo y firme por lo que le faltaba por proferir.

 _-¿Por qué te sigue importando tanto lo que ellos piensen, cuando sabes a la perfección lo que es bueno para ti, lo que te hace bien?...-_ le increpó estudiándola como si no alcanzara a comprenderla del todo _-Si dejaras de ser una heroína tan sólo por un momento y te permitieras vivir y ser feliz, si les dijeras la verdad de una vez por todas, ¡armándote de valor así como cuando luchas y lanzándosela a las caras!...-_ leanimó con coraje, haciendo un ademán de golpear con un puño el aire _-…te sentirías libre y tranquila amor, y sobre todo ambos estaríamos mejor-_ le hizo ver

 _-En realidad ellos tienen razón…-_ musitó Buffy para sí misma en un análisis personal, descuidando que él con su afinada audición de vampiro podía bien escucharla _-…Yo he estado actuando durante todo este tiempo de una manera repudiable y sin pensar… haciendo cosas que me avergüenzan… He dudado mucho, pero ya es tiempo de hacer lo correcto…-_

 _-¿Lo correcto? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-_ requirió saber de inmediato él sospechando que se avecinaba algo no muy bueno. Ante lo que ella sorprendida de que hubiese estado tan atento a sus cavilaciones, torciéndole los ojos decidió que lo mejor era terminar de retirarse y regresar a su casa, ya sin darle más explicaciones.

- _¡Hey! aguarda un momento, ¿a dónde vas?, no hemos terminado con esto-_ protestó Spike sin darle tregua, ya harto de que continuara eludiéndolo y comenzó a seguirla

 _-¡Claro que sí!, ya lo hicimos hace dos semanas, recuérdalo_ \- ella se tomó el tiempo de rememorarle sin apartarse del sendero que conducía a la salida del cementerio, considerando que era una suerte para él que no tuviera ganas de pelear o de lo contrario saldría muy mal parado.

 _-No lo dices en serio… ¿o sí Pet?_ – insistió él sin embargo en un tono tan preocupado que a ella al final le hizo disminuir el paso y volverse hacia él, queriendo no terminar las cosas tan mal después de todo.

 _-Entonces vienes aquí, me buscas, me enciendes, me das una esperanza de poder arreglar todo y ahora sales con esto_ \- Spike continuó reclamándole, abriendo los brazos sin entender

 _-Spike yo no…-_ empezó a explicarse ella pero se cortó a la mitad, prefiriendo ser más directa en su resolución _-Lo siento por ocasionarte falsas ilusiones-_

Casi boquiabierto por su repentinamente frío y despiadado proceder, el rubio no dudó en levantar su voz de reparo

 _-¡No es justo Cazadora, por qué juegas así conmigo!-_ le increpó-… _si sabes que me muero por ti, por volver a estar a tu lado… si sabes que estoy agonizando de nuevo dentro de mi propia muerte por no tenerte, porque no me permites verte o me evades sin querer escucharme… Eres cruel e insensible mujer y ¡aun así reniegas de mí diciéndome que no tengo alma!-_

 _-Spike…-_ profirió ella levantando la mano para que se detuviera, preocupada por la profunda pesadumbre que advertía en su semblante y en sus expresiones, pero aun así decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer. Obligándose a ser fuerte, porque era así como una Cazadora debía ser - _Lo que se dio entre nosotros no debió existir y lo sabes. Por favor no te empeñes en hacer más difícil la situación. Yo no podré nunca amarte como requieres-_ le pidiócasi en una súplica

 _-¿No puedes o no quieres?-_ le interrogó él mirando al suelo mientras enterraba una pequeña roca en la tierra con la suela de su bota.

 _-No debo_ \- ella fue más específica, pero eso sólo le dio a él alas para proseguir con el tema

 _-¿Tienes miedo de amarme?-_ inquirió entonces yendo directo al grano y examinándola con interés, en clara señal de que creía haber llegado al meollo del asunto. Buffy no pudo contestarle, únicamente desvió la vista nerviosa, dejándole saber así aún sin palabras que en realidad sentía algo muy fuerte. Debilidad por la que internamente se culpó después, pero no obstante en ese momento intentó arreglar su argumento.

- _Vine aquí a pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos, aliados, un equipo… como lo fuimos por un corto tiempo antes de que sucediera todo esto_ \- agregó de forma amable más él se mantuvo durante todo el rato que lo expusiera observándola con reproche, como si no lo pudiese creer. Apretó los labios con frustración mirando al cielo luego, unos instantes antes de contestar

 _-Primero evades la pregunta y luego lanzas esto._ _Otra maldita mentira con la que solo consigues engañarte a ti misma-_ refutó con una amarga sonrisa empezando a caminar un poco alrededor – _Respecto a tu petición quizá deba rememorarte lo que te dije a ti y al cabezón insufrible de Angelus una vez hace ya mucho tiempo… cuando no tenía idea de que su tormento me iba a caer a mí también…_ \- y al añadir esto tuvo que reírse en medio de su visible tristeza, moviendo la cabeza como para burlarse de la prueba que le designara el destino… Una prueba que aunque él no lo supiera, a ella la hacía sufrir también.

Buffy trató de proferir algo pero optó mejor por atenderlo hasta que concluyera lo suyo

-… _Si bien como_ _me solicitas, puedo seguir trabajando contigo, no podría jamás volver a ser sólo tu amigo porque siempre querría más de ti, porque de alguna extraña e irracional manera te adoro como un loco… ¡cuando debería odiarte!... ¡Vaya, cuánto ha gozado la fortuna en mofarse de mí!…-_ añadió pesaroso, golpeando con fuerza con el puño el tronco de un roble cercano que debido al impacto se resquebrajó por la mitad, haciendo que Buffy se preguntara si se había lastimado la mano, más él continuó indiferente a aquello dándole a entender que si sentía dolor, ese "tipo de dolor" no le importaba.

 _-Yo puedo ser rudo, gamberro, relajoso, atorrante, lo reconozco, pero trato de ir en contra de mi naturaleza por ti, para tratar de mejorar y ser alguien que merezcas pero pareces no ver todos mis esfuerzos o no te importan… y sé que quizá debería hacerme a la idea de intentar olvidar esto pero no puedo-_ el vampiro quien fuera su anterior enemigo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza se detuvo después frente a ella con el corazón en la mano y las azules pupilas brillándole con sinceridad, desarmándola en el acto por lo increíble que le resultaba lo que resaltara _-Esto no debió ser así, es verdad, es un problema…-_ admitió él ya cabizbajo tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de continuar _–Sin embargo a estas alturas considero que es mucho peor el saber que tú también me amas y deseas lo mismo que yo pero te lo reprimes-_ y al decir esto volvió a clavar súbitamente la mirada en la suya para desenmascararla, haciendo que en una natural reacción ella diera un leve respingo, temerosa de sí misma y de ese sentimiento confuso que le despertaba, que cada día se le volvía más fuerte en contra de su voluntad, así como del no poder seguir guardándole dicho secreto que tanto le pesaba y que con sus sospechas le presionaba a develar.

 _-Lo ves_ \- dijo él con desilusión, consciente de que así no llegarían a nada – _A veces extraño los tiempos en que éramos contrincantes porque las cosas eran más claras-_

Conmovida por su pesar, porque lastimarlo también la lastimaba, Buffy decidió acotar algo reuniendo toda su madurez, admitiendo su confusión e imperfecciones.

 _-Yo todavía me siento perdida… por ratos pienso en que ya no sé en quien confiar o en qué creer-_

Spike sorprendido por la breve confesión y además por notar que la mirada enseguida comenzaba a nublársele de nuevo por las lágrimas, en un impulso acortó la distancia entre ambos para tomarle las mejillas entre sus manos

 _-¡Lo sabía, ahí está!–_ Exclamó con entusiasmo _-Ese brillo escondido en tu mirada detrás de tus lágrimas, ¡sabía que sentías lo mismo!_ -

Más Buffy de inmediato en negación, pugnó por alejarlo empujándolo.

 _-¡Estás demente!_ \- replicó con rabia, luchando en su interior por detener sus crecientes ganas de llorar

 _-Sí, un demente enamorado de ti-_ reconoció él tambaleándose por el remesón pero sin complicarse _–Nena,_ _si quieres tomarte un tiempo para meditar nuestra situación, para reencontrarte a ti misma y tratar de comprenderte como hacen las protagonistas en las telenovelas, puedes hacerlo, no te lo discutiré… Pueden ser un par de días u otra semana… yo esperaré. Dime que lo pensarás… ¿sí?_ \- añadió fervoroso, recomendando y a la vez poniendo un lapso para la separación como si lo considerase algo fácil de resolver, agregando además uno de sus graciosos pucheros a la sugerencia para intentar convencerla porque sabía que le causaban debilidad. Buffy por todo únicamente movió la cabeza, pensando que era incorregible.

Quiso replicarle que la vida real no era como en las novelas, que se tomara las cosas más en serio, pero el término _"real"_ teniendo en cuenta donde vivían, a todo lo que estaban expuestos y encima siendo quienes ellos mismos eran, sonaba en su propia mente demasiado ridículo para pronunciarlo, así que prefirió dejar aquello allí.

Había incurrido en ese insano affaire para no sentirse en el limbo y al final al concluirlo volvía a quedar igual, aparte de con un gran vacío en el corazón. Tenía presente por ello que sólo le quedaban dos caminos, el de seguir las reglas de su cargo de " _Elegida"_ y no volver la vista atrás en su decisión o el de aceptar el consejo de Spike de analizar la situación, enfrentarse luego a sus amigos y al final volver a sus brazos… como en el fondo ansiaba. No era fácil, pues encaraba una realidad que la tenía entre la espada y la pared.

De repente algo se movió entre unos arbustos aledaños, y al prestar atención, con sus rápidos reflejos alcanzó a ver que se trataba de un vampiro medio patuleco, con probabilidad recién nacido, que se precipitaba poco después de salir de su tumba a la floresta detrás del cementerio en busca de alimento… o podía ser tal vez un vampiro ya experimentado que simulaba hacerse pasar por neófito luego de haber andado por allí en mala hora, enterándose de algo que no debía escuchar.

 _-¡Oye tú!_ \- gritó para advertirle consciente de que no podía dejarlo escapar y para corroboración de sus sospechas, el condenado ser volteó a verla de reojo nervioso, antes de echarse a correr en un dos por tres. Buffy no lo pensó ni un segundo y salió detrás en veloz carrera, dándose a la tarea de eliminarlo. Misión que no tardó en conseguir, pues el cobarde sujeto ni se defendió.

Exhalando hondo sin embargo después de pulverizarlo, se tomó un instante para mirar a Spike, que aplaudiéndola por su destreza y en parte también con sarcasmo por reprobación de su accionar, la contemplaba de lejos.

 _-He de reconocer que me impresiona cada vez más tu desempeño Sweetheart, pero no puedo por eso dejar de sentir lástima por el desgraciado colega al que acabas de exterminar, no por tu obligación de cazarlo sino para no permitir que se alejara con una información de la cual no quieres que nadie se entere-_ le restregó en cuanto ella volvía a acercarse para concluir de una vez por todas la decisiva plática – _Pero acéptalo Buffy, no vas a poder esconderlo por siempre-_ le advirtió y fue la gota que derramó el vaso para ella, recordándole que era más importante la responsabilidad de la que nunca se podría librar.

 _-Lo haré si de mi depende-_ le dejó en claro _–Dejémoslo todo así Spike. Es como debe ser_ \- decretó en conclusión.

 _-¡Aguarda!_ _Hay algo aquí que del todo no me cierra_ \- él expuso antes de que pudiera marcharse _–…El cómo puedes ser la Cazadora más letal de la historia y a la vez una total cobarde cuando se trata de reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos-_ manifestó yendo directo al punto _–No puedes siquiera empezar por encarar a tus amigos por el temor a que te juzguen mal, sin importarte sufrir en silencio. Eso deja al descubierto que eres una adicta a la miseria, que no quieres ayudarte a ti misma a salir del hoyo en el que te encuentras por tomarte demasiado en serio tu papel de mártir… ¡Permítete aunque sea por una vez VIVIR!-_ le restregó en la cara, haciendo que ella indignada se preguntara cómo osaba subestimar su rol de Cazadora y el suyo de su antiguo archienemigo.

 _-Pero en resumidas cuentas para tratar de solucionar esto de una buena vez, si tanto te cuesta contarles a ellos lo que tenemos, ¡déjamelo a mí que lo haré ahora mismo!-_ determinó él ya cansado, encaminándose a arreglar el problema de inmediato, pero ella le detuvo de la manga de la larga chaqueta negra, terminante.

 _-¡No!_ \- dictaminó alzando la voz, impidiendo que se movilizara hacia la parte de la necrópolis por donde se había ido la Scooby Gang _-¡Sí te atreves a hacerlo, bien puedes olvidarte de mí para siempre!_ \- le amenazó muy seriamente, ultimato que al vampiro le inquietó de sobremanera por percibir la determinación vibrando a través de ella.

A Buffy le dolía la conmoción que leía en su rostro más sentía que no tenía otra opción, por lo que reuniendo todo su valor para contrastar la opinión de él sobre que en el fondo era una cobarde, fue específica en su resolución.

 _-Lo digo en serio Spike… he tomado una decisión y espero que la respetes_ \- reiteró y no sin sentir asombro de sí misma por notar como ahora la convicción en sus palabras al intentar poner fin a esa informal relación, fluía con mayor facilidad después de haber sido acatada con relativo éxito con anterioridad. Más en esta ocasión Spike no se mostró dispuesto a acogerla.

 _-¡Bien lo has dicho, una decisión por tu parte, pero que yo no he aceptado ni lo pienso hacer!-_ le espetó de frente _– ¡No puedes obligarme a renunciar a lo que siento Cazadora!-_ le recalcó de pronto agrandando los ojos al simular una expresión de sorpresa, con intención de fastidiarla, y ella tuvo que respirar profundo para conservar la paciencia.

- _Bueno pues ese es tu problema, ¡a mí sólo me dejas en paz!-_ contestó para zanjar el tema, dando media vuelta después para dirigirse al portón del cementerio, mientras deseaba en su interior que él entendiera de una vez que no pensaba volver a caer en la tentación de ese romance fallido. No obstante y como de costumbre el rubio vampiro que no era de los que se daba por vencido, decidió no dejarla ir.

 _-¡Escúchame bien Cazadora!-_ refutó enfadado a sus espaldas con su atronadora voz, sin ya cuidar de que cualquiera en los alrededores pudiera enterarse de lo que acontecía _-¡Si piensas que has resuelto esto, te equivocas! ¡No te será tan fácil librarte de mí!…-_

Aún a pesar de estar asombrada con todo lo que le oía proferir, Buffy se obligó a seguir adelante impasible.

 _-¡Voy a seguir amándote hasta el último día de tu vida así no quieras! ¿Entiendes?-_ le sentenció él por último, provocando que ahora sí se detuviera en seco, asimilando abochornada lo que le acababa de gritar y cayendo en cuenta que varios seres de la oscuridad que merodeaban con sigilo por los alrededores, algunos vampiros o monstruos de otras especies, asomaban sus cabezas de detrás de sus escondites para observarlos con morbo y curiosidad; sin embargo haciendo gala de toda su dignidad decidió continuar, no dándole gusto en lo que quería.

 _-¡Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso!-_ continuó voceando Spike, para entonces ya entretenido de tener público en derredor, como de costumbre presumido _-¡Siempre serás mía, así te lo niegues!-_

Los cuchicheos enseguida no se hicieron esperar y Buffy furiosa por la develación de sus secretos ante el mundo oscuro, tuvo que enfrentarse a un trío de patanes vampiros pandilleros que se habían parado al borde del sendero a señalarla y comentar con burla y malicia cosas obscenas en su referencia.

 _-¡Pero si es la Cazadora!... ¡e involucrada nada menos que con William, el Sangriento!-_

 _-A esta rubia siempre le han excitado en el fondo los vampiros-_

 _-¡Oye bombón, ¿no te gustaría también un moreno que te complazca?! jajaja-_

Indignada, Buffy los atacó sin miramientos con ágiles movimientos de pelea y artes marciales impecables hasta lograr estacarlos de forma implacable, algo que a la vez consiguió ahuyentar también a otros chupasangres que fisgoneaban detrás de las tumbas aledañas, boquiabiertos y atontados de lo que recién se acababan de enterar. Una buena manera de recordarles que seguía siendo letal y de cuidado. Lo malo fue que antes de partir despavoridos le dejaron en claro que esparcirían los chismes por todos los cementerios, por lo que no le era difícil suponer que pronto todo el mundo oscuro estaría al tanto y aquello no tardaría en expandirse también al normal… hasta llegar a oídos de los suyos.

 _-¡Por fin ya están haciendo público su amorío!-_

 _-De Spike se podría esperar cualquier cosa pero de ella…-_

 _-Uhm… y tan recta que parecía la muchacha-_

 _-Hay que ir a contar esta noticia también en el Bar de Willy-_

Esas junto a un montón de murmuraciones más, entre voces masculinas, femeninas o de sexo indefinido, Buffy tuvo y se preparó para soportar hasta salir a la calle. No le contestó a Spike como se merecía, simplemente lo miró durante unos instantes con intenso odio y resentimiento, demasiado humillada para hacerlo y casi al borde de las lágrimas, despreciando el contraste de la mirada que descubrió en él… enamorada, anhelante e inclusive algo arrepentida por su mal comportamiento, y sin más se alejó del lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa, Buffy ingresó por la puerta trasera para no llamar la atención de nadie, pues necesitaba algo de tranquilidad al no sentirse bien emocionalmente y sobre todo sabiendo que no le era fácil disimular sus estados de ánimo.

Una suave música provenía de la parte de arriba, del tipo de la que escuchaba Willow cuando estaba contenta, lo que le hizo suponer que su amiga ya se encontraba allí y además con mucha probabilidad en compañía de Tara, lo que le hacía alegrar por ellas.

Lamentándose que en el amor en su caso no le fuera tan bien, se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja de la nevera y se sentó al mesón de la cocina a beberlo en silencio para poder calmarse, en tanto no podía dejar de pensar en lo recientemente ocurrido con Spike y desde ya trataba de idear el cómo debía actuar cuando todo empezara a hacerse público. Un plan que no obstante le resultaba entonces imposible de terminar al estar cargada de emociones encontradas que iban desde la más absoluta ira con la que quería destrozarlo, pasando por sus ganas de hacer prevalecer su dignidad y orgullo y no volver nunca más a hablarle, hasta por último la molesta pero inevitable pena por tener que sacarlo en definitiva de su vida. Más su tiempo de reflexionar no duró mucho pues entre risas cómplices Willow y Tara no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

 _-¡Buff que bueno que llegaste!-_ exclamó Willow radiante de felicidad, como no se le había visto en bastante tiempo y no tuvo que explicarse para que Buffy comprendiera la razón

 _-¡Chicas, que tal!_ \- saludó simulando sorpresa _– ¡Qué gusto verlas de nuevo juntas!-_

– _Fuimos a ayudarte al cementerio pero no te encontramos. Xander también estaba con nosotros pero al final prefirió ir a dormir a su pieza en casa de sus padres. Creo que no quiso sentirse como violinista entre nosotras hasta que volvieras-_ relató Willow sin dejar de mirar de forma especial a su pareja _–…Por cierto, Tara y yo tenemos algo que contarte_ -

- _En serio… ¿se casan?-_ Buffy no se contuvo de preguntar a la adivinanza, aunque luego se percató de que había sido muy apresurada.

- _Bueno, en realidad todavía no pero...-_ empezó a decir Willow sin perder la sonrisa por encontrar muy buena la idea, más fue Tara quien terminó de contestar

 _-Pero sí tenemos planeado hacerlo en un futuro_ \- profirió como proponiéndoselo a la pelirroja con la mirada, y Buffy entendió que no habían conversado antes del serio tópico hasta que ella lo mencionara.

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?_ \- necesitó corroborar una emocionada Willow

 _-Completamente_ \- reiteró Tara y al segundo siguiente ambas se abrazaron empezando a dar saltitos y pequeños gritos de alegría

 _-Lo siento Buffy, pensaba decirte sólo que habíamos regresado pero esto extiende repentinamente mi felicidad_ \- Willow compartió luego llevándose la mano al pecho porque le parecía increíble, al retomar un poco la seriedad _–Todo empezó como un trabajo que nos delegaron en grupo en la universidad y ¡míranos ahora! Terminamos conversando y decidiendo darnos ¡otra oportunidad!-_

- _Me alegro por ti, es decir me alegro mucho por ambas_ \- expresó con sinceridad Buffy, levantándose a abrazarlas por igual – _No me imagino de verdad un futuro en el que no estén la una al lado de la otra-_

 _-¡Oh Buffy! No sabes cuánto te agradezco que siempre estés conmigo apoyándome en mis grandes decisiones. Ten por seguro que cuando se trate de ti, en cualquier cosa que sea, nosotras también te apoyaremos-_ le dejo saber Willow mirando a Tara en busca de respaldo

- _Qué puedo decir_ \- respondió la muchacha de larga cabellera castaña con una bondadosa sonrisa – _Si Willow ya lo dijo todo-_

- _No tengo dudas de eso_ \- Buffy le correspondió la sonrisa en silenciosa complicidad, agradecida de que le guardara su secreto y deseando con fervor que lo que Willow decía se hiciese realidad llegado el respectivo momento. Tuvo que pestañear rápidamente por ende para ahuyentar las lágrimas que pugnaban de nuevo por acudir a sus ojos y la pelirroja fue la primera, que conociéndola, preocupada quiso saber al respecto.

 _-Buffy… ¿estás bien?_ -

 _-Síp, solo un poco sensible… porque ya se acerca "Andrés, el que viene cada mes", ustedes entienden-_ ella fingiendo se apresuró a explicar, tomando como instrumento de flotación su feminidad.

 _-Claro, es comprensible_ \- comentó Tara y de forma inteligente enseguida cambió el tema de conversación, sabiendo que las cosas románticas le resultaban bastante incómodas _–Ah por cierto, Dawnie llamó a decir que se quedará a dormir en casa de su amiga Janice-_

Buffy se lo agradeció, sabiendo que en el fondo ella intuía la verdadera causa de sus lágrimas.

 _-Celebrando desde el San Viernes como yo solía hacer en otras épocas-_ comentó con cierta nostalgia, notando que su hermanita estaba creciendo y que ella a su vez cayendo cada día más en las trampas de rutina de la adultez. Como pasaba el tiempo - _Bueno, en ese caso no tendré que preocuparme de prepararle hoy de cenar_ \- agregó encogiéndose de hombros y aparentando estar ya de mejor humor

 _-¿Tú deseas algo en especial de comer Buffy?, Will y yo vamos a cocinar porque con probabilidad nos espera hoy una noche de desvelo, puesto que debemos entregar la tarea por la mañana_ \- ofreció amablemente Tara

– _Les agradezco chicas pero no hace falta, merendé antes de salir a patrullar_ \- Buffy argumentó dejando escapar un suspiro que luego disfrazó con cansancio – _Lo único que se me antoja en estos momentos es tomar una larga ducha e irme a dormir porque mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano. Oh! pero ustedes sigan tranquilas en lo suyo como si yo no estuviese aquí. Hagan de cuenta que todavía no regreso. Prometo no molestar-_ añadió

 _-Buffy qué dices, esta es tu casa, antes tú nos permites acompañarte aquí-_ manifestó Willow, siguiendo junto con Tara a su amiga que se dirigía a la sala

 _-Sí, porque mi vida sería muy triste sin ustedes-_ argumentó Buffy mirándolas con cariño antes de subir por la escalera - _Las quiero-_

* * *

Después de tomar un baño de espuma y sales minerales que sirvió para relajarle, Buffy fue a su cuarto ya con el pijama puesto y cerró con seguro la puerta. Desde allí, mientras hacía uso de la secadora para el cabello podía escuchar de tanto en tanto las risas y voces de la flamante parejita de hechiceras proviniendo de la habitación contigua a través de la música en moderado volumen, sintonizada en una emisora romántica… Entendió así que iba a ser una larga noche, pues las " _baladas forever"_ solo contribuían a traerle a la mente vividos recuerdos.

Iba a ser otro fin de semana sin él, sin tenerlo, sin saber de sus andanzas, extrañándolo. Tal como se lo había dicho o en realidad escapado.

Una versión femenina de _"Wicked games"_ de Chris Isaaksonaba para entonces en la radio como una cruel burla del destino al recordarle su complicada situación, mientras terminaba de peinarse el rubio cabello ya seco y de recogérselo en una desgarbada coleta, lista para acostarse. No obstante se sentó en la cama desanimada a pensar sobre la vida, sintiéndose afectada por la letra como una colegiala en etapa de desamor.

Qué le estaba sucediendo, era algo que no podía dejar de preguntarse, que estaba haciéndole ese condenado vampiro para que no pudiera sacárselo de la cabeza… esperaba que no fuese algún tipo de hechizo, por los cuales parecía tener predilección si de solucionar problemas amorosos se trataba, porque si llegaba a enterarse de ello primero lo mataría y aparte de eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Por otro lado entre más analizaba las circunstancias, no podía dejar de resultarle disparatado e increíble, por no citar hasta de cierto modo patético, el haberse terminado sintiendo atraída por quien considerase un día un insoportable no-muerto medio loco, pervertido y encima creído, con quien para colmo tenía un historial digno de olvidar y con quien se pasaba peleando hasta la actualidad además casi todo el tiempo… Aunque esto último lo entendía como su única manera de relacionarse por todo lo que tenían a cuestas, al menos a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo.

Pero dejando a un lado aquello, consideraba que eran quizás las palabras amorosas que tanto le repitiera o sus impensados y espontáneos buenos actos, los que habían conseguido al final convencerla de que sí la amaba de verdad a pesar de tratarse de un ser desalmado, que como supuestamente se decía en los textos de demonología, carecía de sentimientos nobles. Y era por ello que cada vez analizaba a mayor profundidad empezar investigar qué tan ciertos eran los tantos arraigados prejuicios que iban en contra de lo que ambos vivían cada día o cada noche, que contribuían a enmarañar su relación, y que se le estaban convirtiendo en una horrible tortura ahora cuando más que nunca había llegado a reconocerlo a él como parte de su equipo, como el como el soldado más valioso de su ejército y por ende el mejor guerrero para pelear a su lado… además cuando estaba aprendiendo a confiar en él, descubriendo que ambos sí podían sostener conversaciones profundas y serias sin terminar discutiendo… y en especial cuando en las noches habían variado de sólo tener sexo a hacer el amor… Cómo podía dejarlo de lado, cuando sentía que lo estaba queriendo cada día más…

" _Against all odds"_ de Phil Collins empezó a sonar en esos momentos haciendo que mortificada esta vez se dejara caer despacio sobre la cama, rendida al comprender que la providencia quería jugar con ella esa noche en que no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos. Ayudándole a reconocer al final que a esas alturas más que una droga, como lo comparara en un principio, le parecía un virus que estaba comenzando a invadirla hasta lo más recóndito de su sistema, tal como él le augurara con convicción que sucedería durante la noche siguiente a la primera en que durmieran juntos. Spike siempre parecía tener razón y sabía que quería bailar desde mucho antes de que ella misma lo tuviera claro.

Respecto a este punto, admitía que el lenguaje sexual era el mejor idioma en el que se entendían, en el que eran libres y podían olvidar todas sus diferencias y rencores pasados mientras se entregaban sin inhibiciones disfrutando del adictivo acoplamiento de sus cuerpos, que figuraban haber sido diseñados por obra divina para encajar a la perfección. Él con todo sus antecedentes oscuros siempre le había resultado una tentación, aún en los tiempos en que creía detestarlo. Al luchar la excitaba de sobremanera, despertándole un sentimiento prohibido en el que no se permitía en esos tiempos ni pensar, provocándole chispas de electricidad en la piel…

En el fondo siempre le había gustado porque de alguna forma encontraba su fuerza acorde a la suya… aunque reconocía en secreto que la de él era mejor, y también, a pesar de que no le agradaba meditarlo, que quizá hubiese sido el único rival en no poder vencer de no haber ocurrido todo lo que había pasado… Por otra parte además, admiraba su manera fresca de ver el mundo (en el que había existido durante largo tiempo) sin complicarse por nada, y sumado a ello que fuera el prototipo de vampiro deslumbrante, imponente, peligroso y sombrío que se narraba en las novelas o leyendas.

La canción continuaba y Buffy solo quería desconectarse de todo, cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco para evitar sentir los estremecimientos que le venían al anhelar el roce de su fría piel inmortal contra la suya, al recordar su cariñoso y sobreprotector modo de actuar envolviéndola cuando se lo permitía, así como su insaciable hambre de ella. Esto último se refería a sus apasionadas maneras de poseerla, sus movimientos sensuales que la hacían cimbrar entera hasta casi consumirla, regalándole al final el poder alcanzar de nuevo el cielo así fuera por unos cuantos instantes, y su forma de revivirla luego con intensos besos sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, cobijándola bajo su seguridad… Todo junto era algo que llevaría grabado en el cuerpo para siempre como un tatuaje, como la marca única de él, inigualable como ninguno de los otros galanes de sus historias, porque nunca nadie le había estimulado tanto para consentirle que le hiciera lo que quisiera, accediendo a poner en práctica a su lado cosas que no se hubiese atrevido antes a hacer.

Pero no todo era sexo y lujuria entre ellos, aunque aquello fuese por supuesto la parte más importante. Se dio cuenta entonces que lo echaba de menos a rabiar en todo sentido... Extrañaba su modismo inglés al hablar, su elocuencia, sus consejos, sus sueños de poeta que en alguna ocasión le había compartido, su aroma, sus músculos de alabastro, la fuerza con que la abrazaba, la forma como boqueaba en busca de aire después de besarla mucho aunque no lo necesitara, sus miradas ardientes para tratar de seducirla u otras deslumbradas de amor cuando estaban en la intimidad, en resumen su manera completa de amarla… y también, aunque le incomodara un poco por revelarse a sus resoluciones… la de pelear por ella. Era oficial, así como no podía ver una cama sin recordar todas sus vivencias, tampoco podría escuchar una canción de amor, sin dedicársela… porque en algún momento, hasta las de letras más sosas, habían comenzado a tener sentido, y así mismo sin que se diese cuenta, él se había vuelto parte de ella.

Él después de todo era el más sincero a su alrededor, así su frontalidad a veces hiriera y quien también mejor la entendía. Le había ayudado desinteresadamente en los últimos tiempos, luchado a su lado codo a codo, la había revivido… por todo ello estaba y estaría por siempre agradecida con él. Aquello le había llevado a quererlo… Lo quería… de verdad lo quería.

La siguiente melodía en sonar fue _"Nothing compares to you"_ de Sinead O'Connor y para entonces ya totalmente triste, con un dolor fuerte invadiéndole el pecho que le provenía del alma, Buffy no pudo soportarlo más y abrazando una de sus almohadas se dejó llevar y rompió a llorar, terminando de admitir en ese memorable momento que aquello que creía había de malo en su interior por acceder a involucrarse con él aun a sabiendas de cómo era, así como por sentir su corazón latiendo de una manera apresurada e inexplicable cada vez que lo veía o evocaba, detalles que ahora adicionales a todos los anteriores que al no estar a su lado le ocasionaban gran sufrimiento; no eran otra cosa más que puro Amor… Sí, le había sucedido de nuevo. Tenía otra vez esa emoción embargándola por completo… y darse cuenta de aquello la aterraba… No quería fallar otra vez y no quería que le fallen. No quería ser lastimada.

Estaba tan hundida en su congoja y sus pensamientos que aun presintiendo que él podía andar a la redonda no se preocupó por blindar la ventana como hiciera en los últimos días y si bien lo escuchó escalar luego sigiloso por el tejado e ingresar en la habitación, ya no le importó porque al final como él le había dicho, todavía les quedaban cosas por hablar, que por qué no, podían tratarlas esa misma noche. Permaneció sin embargo sin voltearse a mirarlo en la cama, haciendo gala de toda su dignidad, incluso cuando lo sintió acercarse y comenzar a hablarle.

- _Me dijeron una vez que la única manera de acabar contigo era amándote… pero ahora quiero continuar haciendo esto último para repararte… aunque eso acabe conmigo a la vez-_ Spike le susurró al oído al tiempo que deslizaba una delicada caricia con el torso de su mano a lo largo de su brazo, ante lo que Buffy tuvo que apretar los párpados cerrados intentando detener las lágrimas.

 _-Lo ves, dices que no me quieres pero te escuchaba llorar desde allá abajo, al igual que ahora puedo oír los latidos acelerados de tu corazón-_ continuó él, haciéndola sentir aparte de apenada, avergonzada.

 _-Eso es muy injusto-_ manifestó en medio de un sollozo a forma de reclamo, algo que él para variar encontró divertido y terminó sentándose en la cama para inclinarse mejor hacia ella, quien a su vez pudo atisbar de reojo que sonreía.

 _-Tal vez, pero nada comparado al hecho de que estando consciente de lo que siento por ti, te comportes como la reina de las perras y huyas de mí sin permitirme verte-_ insistió él sin dejar de acariciarle el antebrazo –… _Por favor nena, déjame volver a estar contigo, volver a tenerte, a sentirte… -_ le rogó al final, logrando cual poderosa incitación con su voz sensual y su tacto produciendo impulsos eléctricos sobre su piel, que ella considerara ablandar sus barreras.

 _-¿Lo que dijiste fue en serio?... ¿No te irás?_ \- Buffy necesitó preguntarle secándose las lágrimas, aunque todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente, pero él no obstante sin importarle, lleno de júbilo y de renovada fe no dudó en responderle rápidamente.

 _-No me iré-_ le corroboró mientras ella podía percibir como la contemplaba con inmenso cariño _-Me quedaré a tu lado hasta el último día de tu vida cuidándote y velando por ti… aun cuando no lo necesites porque eres una mujer fuerte, pero te amo... Y al llegar ese día, porque tengo presente que no quieres que te transforme en vampiro, me iré contigo a dar lata donde sea que nos toque… aunque algo me dice por cierto que no será el cielo-_ agregó con una suave risa maliciosa para recordarle todo lo que habían hecho mientras tomaba con dulzura un mechón de su dorado cabello que tanto le gustaba y lo hacía resbalar entre sus dedos – _Siempre, en lo que a mí respecte, me tendrás contigo mi amor-_

Comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que le estaba diciendo, entendiendo que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, Buffy accedió a girarse hasta quedar boca arriba para poder extrañada mirarlo a los ojos, y lo único que descubrió allí fue amor sincero, respeto y profunda devoción.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ requirió saber – _Después de todos los problemas acontecidos entre nosotros ¿Por qué me quieres así?-_ era algo que le resultaba increíble

 _-Es una buena pregunta, algo que me cuestiono todos los días-_ Spike reconoció ladeando la cabeza durante un momento y luego en un gesto tierno le topó la graciosa nariz – _Quizá se deba a tu fuerza interior que combinada con tu belleza es capaz de iluminarlo todo o quizá tu manera de luchar, de intentar sin rendirte hasta el final en tus batallas. Sé cuánto has sufrido y aun así te has obligado a ti misma a salir adelante siendo tan joven. Eres admirable Buffy Summers y estar contigo es increíble, es como el privilegio de poder ver de nuevo el sol después de tanto tiempo…No sé bien lo que me has hecho Cazadora y no debería ser así, pero no puedo estar sin ti-_

 _-Gracias-_ musitó ella entonces impresionada mientras sus ojos amenazaban con volver a nublársele, por lo que él advirtiéndolo se inclinó despacio para besarla y esta vez Buffy se lo permitió, sin poder creer como a veces la sacaba de quicio y no lo soportaba pero tampoco podía vivir sin él.

Spike jubiloso aprovechó el buen recibimiento para profundizar el encuentro de sus labios, disfrutándolo como si aquella fuese la respuesta que siempre hubiese esperado de su parte y demostrándole en su apasionamiento cuánto había extrañado volver a hacerlo.

 _-¡Bloody hell! Siempre quise besarte en tu cama_ \- exclamó luego con un jadeo en cuanto tuvo que separarse un poco para permitirle que tomara aire.

 _-¿Sólo eso?-_ preguntó ella entonces con ganas de ser traviesa, en tanto lo halaba de la solapa de la chaqueta para que volviera a reclamar su boca.

 _-¿Es en serio, no estoy soñando?-_ quiso cerciorarse él casi extasiado antes de continuar – _Red y su brujita están en la habitación contigua-_

 _-Lo tengo presente, además Tara ya lo sabe todo-_ contestó Buffy encogiéndose de hombros, aparentando no darle mucha importancia al tema. Spike acogió la noticia con una radiante sonrisa.

 _-¿Todo?-_ quiso saber

 _-Bueno, no todo_ \- corrigió ella al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos en su cuello _–Algo… sólo lo principal. Que tenemos algo-_ explicó

- _Ya veo, quien mejor para empezar a contar entre los tuyos nuestro secreto_ \- comentó él contento, sin embargo luego guardó unos segundos silencio antes de continuar – _Lo siento, por lo del cementerio, no debí haberme comportado así… pero estaba desesperado, sintiendo cómo te perdía sin poder hacer nada… ya llevaba muchos días reprimiéndolo…-_ confesó en verdadero tono de arrepentimiento – _Por otro lado ese montón de gilipollas infelices ya lo sabían, siempre se dan cuenta de todo, pero no te preocupes que me encargaré yo mismo de aniquilar al que sea que se atreva a osar molestarte o criticarnos-_ agregó decidido _  
_

 _-Era un secreto a voces, lo sé-_ reconoció ella después de todo, recordando las insinuaciones que llevaba haciéndole Willy, el tabernero más famoso del lado oscuro de la ciudad _,_ desde hacía un buen tiempo e incluso su pregunta directa sobre si ambos tenían algo, la última vez que fuera a su bar a sonsacarle información para resolver algún caso – _Está bien, alguna vez tendría que salir a la luz… mañana se lo diré a Dawn_ \- resolvió con un suspiro, aceptando al final sus disculpas porque después de todo ella misma lo había incitado con sus malos tratos y negaciones.

 _-¿De verdad? ¿Y te puedo acompañar cuando lo hagas? Quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña nibblet-_ pidió él emocionado

 _-Sí, está bien_ \- acordó ella, estudiándolo esta vez con afecto, pareciéndole en realidad muy joven aun sabiendo quien era y dejándose contagiar con su espíritu entusiasta y su felicidad. Él entonces continuó desabotonándole la blusa del pijama.

 _-¿Proseguimos?-_ le preguntó con el deseo apareciendo en su mirada _–Voy a portarme bien, te lo prometo-_ añadió levantando una ceja con picardía y ella no pudo contener una pequeña risa, ya con el ánimo repuesto, moviendo la cabeza consciente de que su dulce tormento era incorregible, y acto seguido le ayudó con premura a quitarse la chaqueta.

* * *

- _Qué bueno que nos tocó realizar este trabajo juntas_ \- Willow comentó recostada en su cama mientras ultimaba las correcciones en su laptop a la tarea de Literatura que tenían que presentar en la universidad ella y Tara a primeras horas del día siguiente.

- _Dice un dicho que las cosas pasan por algo_ \- comentó Tara pensativa mirando por la ventana

- _Una razón deparada por el destino que puede ser buena o mala. Favorable… o desfavorable, como en el caso de los Star Crossed Lovers –_ acotó Willow refiriéndose satisfecha a la investigación que acababan de terminar.

- _Así es, amantes cuya historia y desenlace está escrito en las estrellas, marcado por fuerzas externas. Idilios condenados a no tener un final feliz, confinados a no ser-_ agregó Tara casi en una tonalidad triste

 _-Sí, pero que combustionan de pasión, amándose con locura hasta entonces-_ añadió Willow con una sonrisa ganando el breve debate, como en un pequeño ensayo para el que tendrían que sostener enfrente de la clase por la mañana.

- _Tienes razón…_ \- acordó Tara también sonriendo mientras iba hacia ella que ya estaba apagando la computadora portátil y colocándola sobre su mesita de noche, para unírsele en la cama. Dejándose caer a su lado – _Lo importante es vivir el momento y lo que tenga que ser después será_ \- acotó al tiempo que se hundía en el abrazo de la pelirroja, deseando secretamente que Buffy, por quien estaba preocupada debido a lo desanimada que había estado últimamente según le contaran, pudiera arreglar las cosas en su problemática relación tal como se le había presentado la oportunidad a ella, porque sabía que así no lo reconociera todavía o se lo negara a sí misma, amaba a su sexy y revoltoso vampiro.

* * *

La encantadora música brindando un aire propicio para el romance seguía viajando por el ambiente, cómplice al encubrir y atenuar los suaves suspiros y gemidos en el encuentro de dos enamorados medios locos en la habitación contigua, quienes parecían para entonces estar dejando con desesperación sus vidas al hacer el amor.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Moonlight86_**


End file.
